The present invention relates to a data compression device and a data compression method.
As a technique to compress time-series data, there is a compression technique for a video. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10 (1998)-42262 discloses a compression device having a video codec unit and an audio codec unit. In general, video data that is time-series data with a first sampling rate (frame rate) and audio data that is time-series data with a second sampling rate are compressed by different codecs. That is, a compression process is performed for each data series having the same sampling rate.